Swimming Lesson
by sweetness328
Summary: A near-fatal accident and an impromptu lesson compel Jack and Elizabeth to explore their feelings...and each other.  Rated 'M' for Sparrabeth smut.


**This story is for my fabulous beta and friend, Princess of the Pearl, who wanted swimming and smut for her birthday. Happy birthday, Michelle! Sorry it's so late!**

**Author's Note: This story is very slightly AU, as we all know that Elizabeth can swim. There is a fair amount of lovin' in this one, as the rating indicates, so if you're offended by such subject matter, you may want to skip it. Also, this is my very first attempt at smut, so please be kind. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...everything belongs to Disney.**

The high, piercing, altogether feminine shriek caused Jack's navigational hand to jerk across the parchment, sending an inkwell in a dangerous skid a few centimeters too close to the edge of the table. He slapped his other hand down on the map and shoved his chair back with a muttered curse.

_That's either a bird or a Lizzie, _he thought, peeved at the interruption. Bad enough she drove him to distraction by day, but to have Elizabeth's voice force him from the relative seclusion of his cabin by night was unfathomable.

_At this rate, I'll either have to bed her or toss her overboard, _he fumed silently as he flung open the cabin door. _Either way, I'll finally get some peace._

Panicked shouts from various crewmen assaulted his ears as Jack strode across the deck, his sharp eyes seeking out the reason for all the commotion. He quickly made his way over to Gibbs, who was frantically scanning the dark waves, hands braced on the rail as if he were preparing to launch himself over the side.

"What – " Jack began, but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Miss Elizabeth's gone overboard!"

The pronouncement did not initially sound any alarms in Jack's mind; the _Black Pearl _was anchored for the evening and the sea was relatively calm.

"Well, toss her a line and fish her out, then," he replied with a careless wave of his hand.

"She hasn't yet surfaced!"

Gibbs had grabbed a rope and was clambering up onto the rail when Jack's arm shot out and stopped him.

"Out of my way." Jack did not raise his voice, yet the quiet order was issued with such unquestionable authority that Gibbs, startled by the intensity behind his old friend's words, silently moved aside.

As graceful and nimble as a cat, Jack hoisted himself up and over the side in a dive that sliced cleanly through the water with nary a splash. Down he plunged, struggling in vain for a glimpse of Elizabeth's tawny tresses in the inky sea. Propelling himself forward, he groped about blindly, arms outstretched, fingers grasping. His lungs screaming for air, Jack kicked toward the surface, emerging from beneath the waves with a gasp. He took another deep breath and submerged once more, his thoughts and heart racing as he continued his frenetic search.

_She may have hit her head…may have been unconscious when she hit the water…_

It was hopeless, he knew. The moon was waning; there was barely enough light for him to see his own hand in front of his face. Still he pressed on, fervently praying he would find Elizabeth before…

Jack's left shoulder suddenly collided with the _Pearl's _hull, the pain radiating down to his wrist. He swam toward the surface, realizing he must have gotten turned around somehow. Placing a palm flat against the barnacle-encrusted wood, Jack shook his head, trying to orient himself.

A choked gasping somewhere off to his right caught Jack's attention and he quickly pushed off the ship, surging rapidly in the direction of the sound. He didn't spy Elizabeth's golden head until he was nearly on top of her. As he extended a hand toward her, she slipped beneath the waves, and his fingers met nothing but the balmy night air. Jack dove headfirst toward the spot where he'd last seen Elizabeth, his fingertips brushing what felt like the collar of her tunic. Reaching down quickly, Jack closed his fingers around her bicep and hauled her upward. One glance at Elizabeth's closed eyes and pale face and he was suddenly shouting for someone, _any_one, to _throw him a damn line now _or there would be hell to pay.

A rope landed with a loud smack a moment later, and Jack bent forward slightly to slide Elizabeth over his shoulder. Keeping a firm arm about her waist, he indicated that the crew should pull them up. Strong hands reached out to help Jack on board, after which he gently eased Elizabeth's limp form onto the deck. Mindless of the many eyes upon them, Jack immediately closed his mouth over hers and expelled a long breath, feeling Elizabeth's chest rise beneath him. Moving to her side, Jack placed his hands firmly against her abdomen and pushed, his gaze fixed intently on her face, searching for the slightest flicker of movement. _Breathe! _He commanded silently, giving another hard shove, his eyes stinging. Elizabeth's body convulsed suddenly, and Jack quickly turned her on her side and rested a hand on her back as she began violently coughing up seawater.

When the spasms finally subsided, Jack gathered her to him and lifted her in his arms. The rest of the crew parted without so much as a murmur as Jack made his way to his cabin. After depositing Elizabeth onto his bed, Jack wrapped a heavy woolen blanket about her shoulders and rubbed her arms briskly.

"Better?" he asked, dropping into a chair across from her.

Elizabeth nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry, Jack," she murmured, sniffling. "I – " she hesitated, drawing the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"What?" Jack prodded.

"I can't swim," Elizabeth whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

"I can't swim," Elizabeth repeated, a little more loudly.

Jack sat back and stared at her. "Elizabeth," he stated slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable, "Did you just say you can't _swim_?"

Elizabeth nodded miserably, ducking her head to avoid meeting his eyes.

"You can't _swim_?" Jack repeated incredulously.

Elizabeth lifted her chin. "I never had the opportunity to learn. Proper young ladies are taught not to disrobe in public."

Jack clenched his fists, feeling the veins at his temples begin to throb. He had to fight the urge to grab Elizabeth by the shoulders and shake her. "Don't you think," he began, battling for control, "It might be wise for the captain of the ship to be privy to such information?"

"I didn't think – "

"Exactly," Jack snapped. "You _didn't think._"

Elizabeth flinched at his acidic tone. "Jack – "

Jack stood abruptly and cut her off with a curt sweep of his arm. "Rest here for a while." He reached the door and paused, his hand on the knob. "That could've been much worse," he said, drawing a long, shaky breath. "Much, much worse."

Elizabeth shuddered as the door closed behind him.

Jack barely spoke to her for three days. Oh, he'd brought her plenty of fresh water to soothe her raw throat while she rested in his bed and ensured she was warm and comfortable, yet his gaze always seemed to slide away from her face, his lips pressed together in a tight line. Elizabeth surmised that her brush with death had shaken him more than he was prepared to admit, perhaps even more than it had frightened her – what she could remember of it, at least. All she could recall was that one moment she had been wringing a shirt over the rail, and the next moment someone had accidentally jostled her from behind, the scream tearing from her throat as she tumbled overboard. She'd floundered helplessly, arms flailing about in panic, until the water had closed over her head and there was nothing but darkness. When she'd opened her eyes what seemed like an eternity later, the first and only thing she'd been aware of was Jack's face hovering worriedly over hers, and for the briefest of moments, Elizabeth imagined there might have been tears glinting in those obsidian eyes.

Jack cared for her, she knew, but how much, she wasn't entirely certain. But there was _something_ between them, some powerful spark that ignited whenever their eyes met…

A sharp knock startled Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Yes?" she called.

The door opened and Jack leaned against the doorjamb, looking her over. "Come on," he said finally. "We're going ashore."

Jack was silent during their short trip to the tiny, anonymous island. Elizabeth shielded her eyes with one hand, watching the muscles in his forearms stand out in high relief as he maneuvered the oars with smooth, powerful strokes. The unrelenting Caribbean sun made her scalp feel as if it were on fire, and she desperately wished she hadn't left her hat behind on the _Pearl._

When they reached the shore, Jack dragged the dinghy into the shade of a grove of palm trees. Elizabeth folded her arms, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for him to impart the details of their excursion. Jack ignored her, surveying the surrounding landscape with a practiced eye.

"This way," he commanded suddenly, setting off at such a brisk pace that Elizabeth nearly had to run to keep up. The path, if it could indeed be called one, was choked with thick vines and shrubbery. Elizabeth was attempting to pick a leaf out of her hair when her foot caught a gnarled tree root and she collided with Jack, a few decidedly unladylike words springing from her lips as she clutched at the back of his shirt. Jack stumbled but righted himself quickly, turning to grasp her arms with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You all right, love?" he asked, the corners of his mouth curling upward in his trademark smirk.

Elizabeth glared at him. "I refuse to move one step further until you tell me where we're going, Jack."

"Patience, Lizzie. "We're almost there."

He took her hand, urging her forward, and as he held a low-hanging tree branch out of her way, Elizabeth felt herself softening just a bit. When they came to a break in the dense foliage a short while later and Jack pulled her to his side, Elizabeth's frosty exterior melted completely. There before them lay a tranquil pool of the deepest blue, a gentle waterfall at one end creating tiny ripples on the surface of the water. Orange and violet wildflowers adorned the eastern edge of the pool, and to the west, a majestic rock wall stretched high above their heads, its peak all but lost in the clouds.

"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful," Elizabeth breathed.

"Aye," Jack agreed. Stooping slightly, he began tugging off his boots. "The perfect place for an afternoon swim, wouldn't you say?"

His tone was casual, but as Jack pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on top of his boots, Elizabeth felt fear wash over her in an icy wave. She whirled to face him, fists clenched at her sides.

"Did you bring me here to torment me?" she demanded furiously. "I nearly drowned a few days ago!"

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. "I know, love." His eyes closed for a moment. "Believe me, I know."

Elizabeth swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady. "Then why – "

"We're going to have ourselves a little swimming lesson," Jack replied, his lips curving in a trace of his usual grin.

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth's hands flew to her hips, her eyes flashing. "I've no desire to – "

Jack interrupted her once more. "Desire has nothing to do with it, darling," he purred, closing the gap between them with one smooth motion, eyes sparkling wickedly. "Unless, of course, you want it to."

Elizabeth took a step back, inwardly cursing the palm tree that abruptly stopped her progress. "You're incorrigible," she muttered, trying to fight the fiery blush rising in her cheeks.

Jack rested a hand on the tree above her head and leaned close, his lascivious grin widening at her obvious discomfort. "Incorrigible, yes. Insufferable, no."

Forcing herself to ignore the trembling in her hands and the weakness in her legs, Elizabeth ducked under Jack's arm and headed back toward the path.

Jack caught up with her easily – too easily, she conceded grimly, as if her body simply refused to move beyond his reach.

"Elizabeth," he said, catching hold of her elbow, "As your captain, I cannot allow you aboard the _Pearl _unless you learn to swim."

Elizabeth yanked her arm away and fixed him with a level stare. "So what will you do, then? Leave me here? Perhaps I can convince the rest of the crew to leave _you _behind instead. It wouldn't be the first time, after all."

Elizabeth had only a moment to register Jack's sharp intake of breath and narrowed eyes, one small space in time in which to regret her harsh words, carelessly spoken in the heat of the moment, before she felt herself being forcibly lifted off her feet.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, her arms automatically flying about Jack's neck for balance as he strode toward the water, his mouth set in a determined line.

"What I should have done ten minutes ago," he replied tersely.

Elizabeth heard splashing as Jack waded into the pool, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The water felt deliciously cool, but Elizabeth was too frightened to even appreciate it. Eventually, she sensed that Jack had stopped moving, and she cautiously opened her eyes. They were in the middle of the pool now, and Jack was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes seemed to be searching hers, as if he were trying to read her very soul.

"Do you trust me?" he asked finally.

Elizabeth pondered his question, considering the numerous occasions on which Jack had saved her life. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then let go of me."

Elizabeth shook her head, stubbornly clinging to him like a lifeline.

Jack's arm slipped from beneath her knees and Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat.

"Elizabeth," he grunted, his strong fingers making short work of the viselike grip she had on his neck, "Let go."

"No," she cried, trying in vain to hold on. But Jack had succeeded in prying her loose, and she felt the water suddenly rise above her shoulders.

"Don't let go of me!" Elizabeth screeched. She was dimly aware of a darting movement beneath the water, and the next thing she knew, Jack's hand was cupping her bottom. Feeling somehow comforted, Elizabeth glared at him nonetheless.

Jack raised his eyebrows, adopting his most innocent expression. "You insisted," he drawled.

Elizabeth turned her head away, her arms automatically stroking through the water to keep her torso more or less in place.

"That's good," Jack spoke suddenly, making her jump. "Keep your fingers together like this," he said, demonstrating with his free hand.

Elizabeth cupped her hands, sluicing through the water easily, feeling the weight of each handful.

"Now start kicking your legs," Jack commanded.

Elizabeth obeyed, enjoying the natural fluidity of the motion. She was beginning to smile when she realized she no longer felt the comforting pressure of Jack's hand beneath her. She flung herself at him, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. Jack stiffened, placing his hands briefly on her thighs before quickly pulling away. "Why did you let go?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You were doing just fine," Jack murmured, his voice uncharacteristically weak. "I was right here."

"Still…" Elizabeth could not find the words to voice the nameless panic that had overtaken her. Jack's hands tentatively gripped her hips, moving her away from him slightly.

Elizabeth whimpered and squirmed closer, unwilling to relinquish her hold on him. Jack hissed, the pressure on her hips becoming insistent as he attempted to push her away. "'Lizabeth," he groaned, "Stop that."

But the more he tried to put some distance between them, the more Elizabeth pressed herself closer. She gradually became aware of a hard, hot pressure against her belly, and she started, staring at Jack with wide eyes.

"If you don't stop that," he growled, gripped her upper arms, his eyes burning into hers, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

Elizabeth was not completely ignorant as to the secrets of a man's body, having spent an enlightening evening with Will on their island; the feeling of Jack Sparrow's erection rubbing insistently against her suddenly overheated skin was something entirely new, however, and at that moment, a voracious curiosity overtook her. She'd never seen Jack quite like this: breathless and almost bereft of speech, pulse visibly jumping at his throat. She wondered how he would react if she moved closer still, raising one knee slightly in order to –

A guttural moan escaped Jack's throat, and Elizabeth realized her body had been unconsciously enacting the fantasy in her mind.

"Is that what you want, then?" Jack whispered hoarsely. Both hands came round to cup her bottom this time, lifting her slightly. His lips brushed hers in a tantalizing fashion, and then Jack was claiming her mouth completely in a kiss that nearly left her breathless.

"Yes," Elizabeth heard a voice that only bore a slight resemblance to her own say. Dizzily, she recalled hearing once that fear was supposed to be an aphrodisiac; perhaps that was why Jack's lips on hers at that moment felt so heavenly. She was vaguely aware that he was murmuring against her lips, his hands sliding inside her shirt.

"Wanted this for so long," Jack was saying, finding her breasts, squeezing them gently.

Elizabeth sighed, her head unconsciously tilting back in the water. Jack's hands were at the opening of her tunic now, impatiently ripping at the fabric, his moustache tickling her collarbone. Elizabeth spread her arms wide, allowing him to slide the shirt off her.

"Like a goddess," Jack breathed, his mouth closing over her nipple. He was enjoying himself immensely. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a scenario such as this: being half naked in a pool with a very willing Elizabeth Swann, kissing her, feeling her delectably soft skin under his fingertips as she allowed him to undress her…

He'd made no effort to hide his desire from her in the past, and judging from the ardor with which she'd returned his heated kiss just moments before, Elizabeth had been harboring her own longings for quite some time now.

Jack twined his fingers in her hair, marveling at the silky texture before lowering his lips to hers again. He ached to taste her completely, his hands gliding over her body possessively, reverently, afraid she might change her mind at any moment.

Elizabeth moaned, her arms trailing lazily in the water behind her head. She didn't protest as Jack unfurled her legs from his waist, his long, elegant fingers reaching for the waistband of her breeches. The part of Elizabeth's brain that was still capable of rational thought, foggy though it was, informed her that she was now floating serenely on her back, with no assistance from Jack whatsoever. The thought made her smile, and Jack grinned in kind as he peeled the rest of her clothes from her body.

Another thought penetrated the pleasant haze in Elizabeth's mind: Jack Sparrow, _Captain _Jack Sparrow was undressing her, his calloused fingertips igniting her skin wherever they touched her. Though Will was the only other man who'd ever touched her intimately, Elizabeth knew without a shred of doubt that no man could ever, _would _ever make her feel the utter ecstasy that Jack's expert hands were conjuring now.

Elizabeth had danced around Jack's attentions for so long, it had become almost a habit, shying away from each innuendo with an indignant huff. But now, cradled peacefully in the cool water, feeling as though she were no longer even connected to the earth, she spread her arms wide, wholeheartedly embracing the woman she had become – the woman who needed Jack Sparrow as much as he seemed to need her.

Elizabeth felt a tug on her ankle, then Jack was pressing a soft kiss on her inner thigh. Before she could even begin to comprehend what he was doing, Jack's lips and tongue were dancing across the juncture of her thighs, and she sighed rapturously. Never before had Elizabeth felt such pleasure; she had never even known such an exquisite sensation was possible. She felt as if a storm were building inside her, a tempest of epic proportions that threatened to tear her apart. Jack paused for just a moment to gaze up at her face and Elizabeth whimpered slightly, one hand reaching forward to brush Jack's tanned forearm.

"Don't stop," she whispered, hardly aware of what she was saying.

Gold glinted in the sun as Jack grinned again, bending forward to taste her once more. With a few expert flicks of his tongue, Elizabeth was screaming, thrashing about in the water as Jack struggled to hold his mouth against her. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back, and she felt as if she were drowning in a sea of pure bliss. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she gradually realized she was sinking, the water slowly closing over her face. She righted herself with a gasp, frantically kicking her legs as she simultaneously reached for Jack.

"Relax, love," Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Elizabeth could feel the hard heat of him pressing against her and she closed her eyes, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, her hips grinding against him of their own volition.

"Follow me," Jack said, releasing her suddenly. He began moving backward, heading toward a cluster of boulders near the edge of the waterfall. Seeing the panic in her eyes, Jack spoke in a soothing voice. "Hand over hand, love. Kick your feet."

Elizabeth attempted to propel herself through the water, feeling awkward and graceless. "Relax," Jack repeated. "Try to feel the natural buoyancy of the water."

Elizabeth's movements became a bit smoother, the cool water like a caress against her flushed skin.

"Come to me, Lizzie," Jack coaxed, reclining against a flat rock, his eyes fixed on hers.

Elizabeth began to glide forward, her arms stroking rhythmically through the water.

"That's it," Jack praised her, his voice steady and reassuring. "Keep your breathing slow and even." He extended his arms toward her. "Just a bit further, love."

Elizabeth swam the last few feet to the boulder, Jack's hands grasping her wrists and drawing her into the comforting circle of his arms.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jack said, sliding his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth realized with a jolt that Jack had divested himself of his breeches. She felt a thrill run through her, along with a flutter of nervous anticipation. She placed tentative hands on his hips, her exploring fingertips moving round to his back, feeling nothing but lean muscle.

Jack's mouth was on her neck now, hot lips and tongue tracing a path to her ear. His hands were also busy, skimming down her thighs, guiding her closer, wrapping her legs around him. Elizabeth could feel him poised at her entrance, and her breathing quickened.

"I need to feel you, Lizzie," Jack murmured in her ear, his words sending a rush of heat through her body. "I need to be inside you."

Elizabeth let her head fall on Jack's shoulder as he drove into her, her cry of pleasure nearly drowned out by the satisfied groan that escaped his lips.

"_Yes," _he hissed, his hands tangling in her hair as he continued to move deep within her. "You're so incredibly _warm _and _wet._"

"Jack," Elizabeth breathed, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "You feel so…" Her voice trailed off in a haze of desire as she acknowledged that there were no adequate words to describe the delicious feelings that were completely overwhelming her body.

Jack covered her mouth with his own, his thrusts becoming quicker, the water surrounding them undulating with the force of their coupling. Suddenly Jack's body went rigid, and he let out a hoarse cry, his movements slowing by degrees until he was utterly still, but for the rapid beating of his heart against Elizabeth's breast.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Jack's heavy-lidded gaze upon her face, the corners of his mouth curling in a lazy smile.

"Not exactly what I anticipated when we set out today," he drawled.

Elizabeth blushed furiously. "Nor I."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, love." Jack grinned. "Besides, a good pirate must always be prepared for an unexpected turn of events."

Elizabeth laughed as they made their way back to the shallow end of the pool. "Indeed."

They dressed and headed back to the _Pearl _hand in hand, a companionable silence between them.

Gibbs greeted them as they boarded the ship, steering Jack aside almost immediately. "So," he began, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "How did the swimming lesson go?"

Jack's lips twitched, his eyes following Elizabeth's movements as she gave him a sidelong glance over her shoulder, one hand on the door of his cabin.

Jack clapped Gibbs on the shoulder, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Very, very well."


End file.
